


Enamorado Por Primera Vez

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst Ligero, Celos, Deseos de causar daño, M/M, Obsesión Amorosa, Relato en primera persona, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Nimura Furuta se enamora por primera vez.





	

“Te deseo, Koori. Oh, cómo te deseo. Has logrado convertirte en mi fetiche favorito, el más sublime, el más puro, el más sumiso.  
Te veo cada día en tu oficina siempre tan ocupado, con el escritorio plagado de archivos y tu pequeño rostro de muñeco exhibiendo una mueca de concentración, y mi mundo tiembla hasta venirse abajo. Ansío obtener la oportunidad de arrastrarte hasta mi cuarto envueltos en la penumbra de la madrugada, morderte esos labios de manzana, frutos de mi tentación, hasta embriagarme con su jugo de sangre azucarado, desnudarte hasta el alma con mi mayor desesperación y arrancarte una por una las plumas de tus majestuosas alas de ángel hasta que no seas más que un exquisito desastre humedecido en lágrimas de humillación y placer.  
Koori Ui. Ko-o-ri Ui. Koori, Koori; tu nombre me suena como el más inocente, virginal gemido de disfrute que haya podido oír jamás. Mi sórdida mente no logra aburrirse de imaginar, durante las tediosas horas de trabajo que parecen nunca terminar, cuán cargados de lujuria culposa podrían estar los jadeos que yo mismo me encargaría de robarte. Es imposible que algún día llegues a calcular el nivel de excitación que me genera escucharte hablar con esa vocecita suave y ligeramente afeminada que posees y que juega las veces de banda sonora en mis autocomplacencias nocturnas mientras evoco tu mirada de niño bueno que desea portarse mal. ¿Qué podría hacer yo, oh dime, mi preciado Koori, para que tu boca pronuncie mi nombre mientras luchas y te revuelcas intentando recobrar un poco del aliento que yo sería capaz de arrebatarte?   
Es más ¿qué podría hacer yo para que te dignaras a mirarme, a notar mi presencia? No, porque cuando me miras no me ves a mí, ves al “Rango 1 Furuta, subordinado de Shiki Kijima”. Oh dios, oh dios, si tan sólo supieras, mi bello muñeco solitario, el fervor con el que anhelo saborear tu cuerpo mientras que, enredados en blancas sábanas de seda, me cabalgas hasta alcanzar con la plenitud de tu alma el orgasmo más enloquecedoramente caleidoscópico que nadie más que yo podrá regalarte.   
Estos celos me están enfermando.   
Porque me carcomen los celos cuando te veo interactuar tan amistosamente con Kishou, cuando te vas a beber por ahí con Hirako, o cuando esa estúpida de Hairu se te acerca hablándote como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y haciendo broma insulsas que no tienen gracia. Pero tú te ríes porque eres gentil, comprensivo con su idiotez o incluso porque… Oh ¿será que…?   
¿Eso es lo que tengo que ser para captar tu atención? ¿Una mujer? ¿Una sucia y descerebrada mujer? ¿Sólo así te dignarás a verme como algo más que el tímido e inútil Rango 1 Furuta? Mi dios, mi dios, Koori, no te imaginas cuánto me duele saberte tan cerca de mí y al mismo tiempo tan, pero tan lejos…  
Y es así que ahogado en mi absoluta sed por ser notado por ti pienso emplear hasta la más repugnante treta que se encuentre a mi alcance para que me mires, me hables y que te des cuenta de mi creciente necesidad de hacerte mío, mío solamente, mío y de nadie más, porque cuando se trata de ti me transformo en el ser más egoísta sobre esta Tierra. Oh sí, gastaría hasta el último de mis segundos tatuando mi nombre y apellido sobre cada milímetro de tu piel, en cada una de tus memorias sobre mí, en tu vida misma de comienzo a fin; no volverías a abrir tus ojos en las mañanas sin buscarme con desesperación, necesitando imperiosamente saturarte con mis besos y susurros de extremo cariño.  
Incluso si tengo que asesinar a sangre fría a mis compañeros de escuadrón para conseguir una excusa con la cual llamarte y solicitar tu socorro, permitiéndote contemplarme en el esplendor de mi miseria; si sólo así me ofrecerás unas migajas de la atención por la que estoy mendigando entonces sacrificaré a quien se cruce en mi camino sin miramiento alguno. Porque Koori, por ti sería capaz de hacer caer el CCG en mil pedazos, enfrentarme al Búho de un Ojo yo solo o hasta convertirme en la clase de monstruo que tanto desprecias. Lo haría, por ti lo haría.  
Por tenerte cinco segundos en mis brazos, por sentir tus ojos ardiendo sobre mi cuerpo descubierto, por escucharte declarándome tu tierno amor. Haré lo que sea para que seas mío, sé que tarde o temprano serás mío, mi hermoso Clase Especial Ui.”


End file.
